Harrys Spitfires, How we got here
by frodosucks
Summary: Colonel Harry Potter, Commander of Magical Special Forces Brigade attached to the British Army. Recruited by Theodore Tonks after the defeat of Tom Riddle in 1981. MSFB is dedicated to the protection of magical and mundane beings from the forces of evil. HP/HG/LL


Disclaimer: Yup, I dont own Harry Potter. That privilege goes to Mrs Rowling and her associates. I make no money from this.

Harrys Spitfires - Part 1 - How did we get here?

Chapter one - Reminiscences

The meeting room fireplace flashes green and in walks a man with raven coloured hair and emerald green eyes with a barely visible lightening bolt scar above his right eye brow. This is due to his preferred hairstyle of a french crop with a right sided fringe camoflaging the scar. He used to wear his hair longer but it always looked scruffy and didn't suit his military uniform. He was a full Colonel in the British Royal Marines and had undertaken Paratrooper training, giving him the same rank in the British army. To complete his training he had to qualify as a Royal Navy intelligence specialist, giving him the equivalent rank of Captain in the Royal Navy. He was going to do some training with the Royal Air Force, but with his own flying skills on his custom made Galaxy VII broom, he was able to outfly any pilot and any aircraft currently in service. This, of course, required special charms, developed by Harry and Ginny, to withstand the G-Force and altitude problems. When all was said and done Harry preferred his Royal Marine styled uniform and the Green Beret was his proudest achievement. Unfortunately someone had coined the phrase 'SuperMarines' to describe his Brigade of Magically Enhanced troops. This then led to the nickname of 'Harrys Spitfires' after the famous WWII fighter aircraft.

He proceeds to the table and pours himself an Ecuadorian coffee, his favourite flavour, rich, dark and slightly chocolatey. He takes a large swallow of his drink and turns to the other two occupants of the room.

"Morning Guys, I'm glad we had all the fireplaces cleaned, a lot less problems with soot dirtying things up. Do you have the dossier?"

"Yes Boss, His name is Victor Krum" replied Capt. Granger. "He is currently a seeker for a quidditch team and on the Bulgarian national Team"

"A bit high profile for a new recruit, don't you think?" Asked Lt. Colonel Theodore Tonks.

"We have already assessed his abilities and we are certain he will agree to any plastic surgery needed to give him a new identity, when his initial mission is completed" Hermione answered.

"OK, where do we meet him? And why do you think he'll agree to this anyway?" Asked Lt. Col. Tonks.

"We will meet him at a restaurant in the magical area of Sofia, posing as sports journalists for the Magical New York Times newspaper. He was the best graduate student from Durmstrang in 50 years, he took part in the last Tri-wizard Tournament and his family have always been supporters of the light, even though Bulgaria and Durmstrang are traditionally Dark aligned." Replied Hermione.

"Hmm, Capital of Bulgaria and it looks like you've done the usual excellent job on the research 'Mione." She blushes, it happens everytime Harry compliments her.

"OK, Colonel. I need you to backup Hermione and myself while we get this meeting done. We have already arranged for you to be our waiter in the restaurant, as Vladimir, the Maitre d' is our local agent." Informed Lt. Col. Tonks.

"Right you are boss" Harry cheerfully grinned. He knew Tonksy hated him calling him boss as Harry was actually senior to him. "Shall we get this show started?"

"Absolutely, sir," says Hermione " We will floo to Gatwick in one hour, so we can get changed and collect our overnight bags. Then we take a Bulgarian Airlines flight to Sofia and then floo to the restaurant from there."

"Why the commercial airline? Couldn't we just International floo straight to the restaurant? We do have the capability, remember?" Harry queries. "I could just take my broom and be there in, what, 45 mins?"

"Harry! You know you can't use that pocket rocket over populated areas. The sonic boom is likely to deafen some poor muggle when you go supersonic." She says admonishingly.

"Haha, got you again, 'Mione." Harry chuckles.

"Grrr, that 'Love God' of a man I share is going to give me a heart attack one of these days". She growls under her breath, just loud enough for Theo to hear.

"Ah, but just imagine how boring life would be without him, hmm". Ted replies.

As they each floo to their quarters, no-one notices the Rat with the missing digit on his left front paw, under the table. It runs to the side of the room and morphs into Peter Pettigrew. "Oh, Harry. You are going to be in so much trouble for this". He then jumps in the floo and states "The home of James and Lily, Potter Island".

When he trips out of the fire place and the home of James and Lily Potter, James rushes forward and says "Did you do it?"

"Oh, no hello Peter or can I help you up?"

"Sorry Wormy, hello and do you need a hand? Now stop whinging and tell me what happened"

"Hello James, no, I'll be fine. I'm never as graceful exiting fireplaces as before I lost this finger to old Tommy. Must be a balance thing." James just stares at him and then rolls his eyes. "Oh, you want to know if I got into the meeting and if I heard anything interesting, eh?"

"Well, yes, that was the whole idea behind this mission."

"Yes, I got in, but they were just talking about some meeting in Bulgaria with some bigshot quidditch player."

"Did you get a name?"

"Oh. Urm, something like Grub, Krub, Drum?"

"Oh, by Merlin. They're going after Krum, Victor, bloody good seeker, Krum."

"Why?" Quizzed Wormtail.

"I'd be buggered if I know" James shrugged.

"Hmm, is that a promise?" purred Lily, as she glides into the sitting room, hugs Peter and asks if he would like a cup of tea and a some biscuits. "I have those garibaldi ones' you like so much Peter. I'll let you sit on the settee with me if you behave yourself." She states sultry tone.

"Lily! D-d-d-don't d-d-d-do that t-t-t-to me. You know how you get me into hot sweats when you t-t-t-t-talk like that." Peter barely stutters it out. "Anyone would think you were making fun of me.

"Oh, Peter. I'm sorry. Honestly, I would never make fun of you. You are one of my dearest friends. I would rather pluck out my own eye that hurt you."

"Haha, got you. YES! Yes, yes. I got one over on Lily Potter." Peter singsongs and dances around the room punching the air. While James is watching a boiling kettle in the shape of his wife, Lily Potter. He decides to take a few steps backwards before she explodes.

"PETER. FUCKING. PETTIGREW! You ratfink. I don't believe it. After all these years of friendship and caring, protecting you from that fleabag Sirius, you have the audacity to prank me. Me, the greatest single female prankster in magical history. Next time I see you in your Wormy form I'll chop off your wriggly bit."

"No, no, please. Lily, please don't do that." Peter begs as he grabs his crotch.

"Ugh, not that you sad little man. I was talking about your tail."

"Ah, oh, that's not a problem. It only takes a couple of days to regrow a tail. Look." Peter pulls down the back of his trousers a little way to expose the base of his spine and a perfectly formed rats tail grows out, exactly to scale with his human form.

James is now more at ease with the situation and sidles up to his wife and slides his arm around her waist and greets her. "Good morning my lovely, shall we have that tea or shall we just invite Wormy to have breakfast with us?"

"I think we'll just go straight for breakfast, I'm starving after this mornings exercise." Lily replies while giving him a solid kiss on the lips.

"Oh yeah, morning exercise?" Peter winks at Lily and nudges James with his elbow.

"Wormy, stop being such a pervert. Lily does calisthenics to keep her fitness and flexibility at a high level, incase Harry has to ever use us in an emergency. You know since we signed up for that reserves list we can get called up at anytime, don't you?"

"Dobby, sweetheart?" Lily gently calls.

A quiet pop and a house elf appears. Grinning and eyes as bright as spring morning. "Dobby is here Mistress Lily and if Dobby may be so bold, Mistress Lily is most radiant in her beauty this morning."

"Why, thankyou Dobby. you are most kind in your compliments. I must say you are looking very handsome in your new uniform. Did you get it on your day off yesterday?"

"Oh yes Mistress Lily. I had saved enough wages over the past 6 months to go to Madam Gwendolyns Glamour Gowns in Potters Port and ordered a new uniform last months day off and then I was able to collect it yesterday. I am quite pleased with it."

"Dobby, you should not be buying new unifirms with your own money. You know perfectly well that any uniforms will be provided free of charge from Jaspers Utility Robes, we have an account there just for this purpose." James scolded Dobby.

"I's is sorry Master James, I's is forgetting we gets ours uniforms there. Its is that I's is wanting a special uniform for speciallys occasions and I's is wantings to impress Winky whos is my favouritist girly after you's Mistress Lily." By now Dobby is trying to wring the blood out of his hands as punishment. This is what he was taught to do, by the master that previously owned Dobby, when he did anything to displease him.

"Dobby, please forgive me and please stop wringing your hands. It took 2 weeks to heal your hands last time you decided to punish yourself. We should have made the arrangement clearer. Any clothes that you need, we will pay for as part of your employment contract. How does that sound?"

"Oh no's Master James, that woulds not be right. What about clothes's I wears when I goes outs on my days off? I cans nots haves yous payings for thoses."

"OK, How about we pay for all clothing you wear to carry out your duties and you pay for any different clothes you wear when you go out on your day off?"

"Master James is very kind. This arrangement would be appropriate and I's accepts."

"Thankyou Dobby. Now how much was tnat new uniform?"

"It was 15 sickles Master James. Madam Gwendolyn was able to make it from odd ends in her scrap bin and only charged me for her time." Smiled Dobby.

"Hang on, that means you got a stunningly, superb, tailormade new uniform in what looks to be some sort of spider silk material for less that we pay for a utility unform in cotton and serge from Jaspers? What is this world coming to? I'll be having words with Jasper and if I'm not satisfied I'll be transferring our business to Gwens Glamours. Anyway Dobby, Um, Wormy, do you have any sickles on you I could borrow. I don't carry less than 50 Galleon coins." James looks at Peter apologetically.

"Its alrights Master James. I can wait till you have change."

"Um, one moment, I'm bound to have something here. Ah, here we are, a 1 galleon coin. How's that Prongsie? Sorry I've nothing smaller either."

"Here you go Dobby. Would you do me a huge favour and keep the change?"

"If yous is insistings Master James."

"Thankyou Dobby, maybe you could buy something for Winky?"

"Ooh, maybe I coulds get her that pair of shoes she was looking at in Petunias Toddler Supplies."

James and lily started laughing as they both knew that Tuney would never accept payment from Dobby, as he had saved all the Dursleys from an electrical fire at Privet drive over 19 years ago. The house was completely razed to the ground and somehow the insurance wouldn't payout as the fire investgators said it was due to negligence by the Dursleys when Dudleys electrical sockets were overloades with computers, games consoles, a microwave oven for midnight popcorn as well as several other questionable electrical devices that no-one was able to explain. So, the Dursleys ended up moving to Potter Island and became a real asset to the mixed community that lived there. Petunia opened her shop after giving birth to twins 15 months after arriving and finding that unless you did knitting or had your baby clothes specially made there was nowhere to buy them. So she decided to mail order them from the mainland and other mothers caught on and that's where Petunias Toddler Supplies started from. The business now has a shop in each of the 3 main towns and is making great profits. So much so that both Vernon and the twins Marigold (Mary) and Chrysanthemum (Chrissy) were working in the shops. As well as several other staff.

**Well, that's the first chapter of Harrys' Spitfires. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
